Naruto's true colors
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Naruto receives a quiz, and has an answer that contradicts everything he's learned so far. But how will this answer teach his who class something they have been leaving out all this time, and forgive Naruto. NaruOC... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha wondering why he was rejected, what he was doing wrong. He looked up at a big clock tower and realized it was time for school. As he walked by, he was surrounded by people ignoring him, pushing him, insulting him, HATING him. Used to this behavior, Naruto slowly made his way towards the Academy. As he reached it, he turned the door knob and was met by pairs of hateful eyes. He took seat far away from everyone, and listened.

"…and here is the quiz. It is only one question long, but I want a good long five paragraph essay on it…Okay?" Iruka-sensei exclaimed. The class responded with a huge groan as he handed them out. When he reached Naruto, he just threw it at him, not bothering to even look at him. The copy Naruto received was torn a bit, and a very bad copy, but still, it was readable… enough. Naruto gazed down at the paper, and picked up his pencil. The question puzzled him,

"A warrior must not show feelings, must be emotionless, and have no attachments to his friends or family. He is alone, and must fight alone in the end. True or false?"

Naruto gazed at the question and then an answer hit him. He wrote…

"There is no answer to this question due the fact that true/false doesn't exist. Nor does Wrong/Right, or good/evil. It is all a matter of opinion. To the other person, the opposing side will be the evil one, as they'll be the good ones. To a criminal, stealing is good, to us it's bad. An animal won't attack unless provoked. The animal sees you as evil, feels you are trying to harm it, and then attacks you. Neither is evil, they just have different point of views. To answer a true or false question, I'd be following someone else's opinion, not my own. Some say that if you have emotion, it is what motivates you to fight, what gives you enough courage to retaliate and avenge the death. Some say it brings you down and makes you weaker. Both are right, based on types of people, and situations, but neither is wrong."

"… so all of us will read our answers. Let's start with… you Naruto." Iruka-sensei shouted over the noisy students who were comparing their answers.

"Sensei, I want to read mine first." Sakura raised her hand and was waving it furiously.

"Well, okay… after you, Naruto." Iruka agreed.

"Okay… here it is. Ahem… The answer of course it true. It is true because it is most important rules #25, and …….." Sakura continued. Naruto wasn't really listening. But a few of Sakura's words near the end caught his attention, and he perked his head up.

"That is the correct answer Sakura. Excellent." Iruka congratulated her.

Naruto's hand shot up. "I disagree with her. Here's why…" As Naruto read his story, the whole class, even the teacher realized something --------------------

Can you please review this story, and tell me if you came upon the same conclusion the class did. PLEASE… EVERY PERSON WHO READS THIS STORY IS WELCOME TO GIVE HIS IDEA ABOUT THIS TOPIC. I WOULD APPERECIATE IF EVERYONE REVIEWS. I think that well, my story's aren't so great, every one knows that, but screw grammer, and screw the everyone and everything else; in your review please write if you learned something, or if you think it's bullsh"". Thankyou

Gaara-Ino4ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Heh, yeah its been a while since I've written anything, but many people wanted this story continued. So here it is. If its crappy, I'm sorry. But I'm kinda at a loss for where to take this. Anyway, a chappie little longer. Hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Enjoy. Everything in italics is flashback. Don't review saying you didn't get it. I'm telling you now.**

Naruto slid open the school's main door and walked outside, hands stuffed in pockets. In a sulking manner, he exhaled and walked down the little dirt path to the academy's front gate. It creaked open and closed with a small slam behind him. Hands back in pockets, Naruto glanced up and down the bigger paved road that led to the city going in one direction, and a near by valley in the other. He decided that some time alone after today would be nice.

His heart skipped a beat. Today. He didn't like thinking about what happen; made his heart hurt. Somehow he couldn't help himself. His thoughts drifted back to the exam.

_Naruto put his paper down and looked at Iruka with some sort of hope he'd understand what he was saying. However, after a small silent pause, the class erupted into laughter. Iruka wasn't laughing as hard as his classmates were but laughing nonetheless._

"_Damn Naruto, that's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Everyone knows we only follow guidelines and protocols. Only way to become a good and educated ninja," Sakura mocked him. _

_For a second, Naruto's eyes widened before he looked away, staring at nothing in particular, eyes down cast._

"_Yeah, and he said he wanted to become Hokage. Yeah RIGHT!" Ino continued the mockery._

_Naruto just slid back into his chair, and kept his head low for the rest of class. At the end, he got up to collect his grade, and was slightly surprised at the D he got._

'_Well… what did I expect…' Naruto thought to himself. He took his paper and just ran out of the classroom, head bent low. Before he was out of earshot he heard someone say, "What a fag…"_

Naruto looked up at the sky, now orange and red from the setting sun, and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew why life was like this, he had over heard two women gossiping. But, hell, this wasn't something he signed up for…being a container. Why was it suddenly his entire fault? Eh, he sighed, and hunched his back. Naruto saw up ahead the end to the road and the huge field out of pure tall green grass that swayed which way and that upon the whim of the wind. It blew, howling. If Naruto didn't know any better he would've thought that it was crying. Maybe it was just his imagination though…maybe. The blonde boy felt his feet sink into the soft grass that now reached up to his waist. He shuffled through it and came to a clearing. The grass there was pretty short. Across the acre he could see where the forest starts and not much beyond that. His gaze turned from the forest down to the golden grass colored by the setting sun's last rays and up to the sky just in time to watch a falcon dive down and scream. Within moments, it was back up high into the clouds. For the third time, a deep sigh escaped the boy. He continued his walk and sat somewhere in the middle of the huge empty field. After a moment, he laid down.

Before his thoughts could stray far, he heard hoarse breathing, as if someone had been running a long distance and they weren't really in condition. The breathing seemed to be in his mind, so loud, yet so quiet that it echoed mysteriously. For this reason, Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed against the sound. The tone was soothing for some odd reason. The wind blew ruffling his hair and caressing his body and the grass beneath him felt like a soft silk cushion. The breathing turned into a pant.

"Su-sumi-masen…"a female voice barely whispered, out of breath.

Naruto opened one eye and above him stood the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. She had dark brown hair, bangs and her hair was done up in a high pony tail with thin ribbon. She was bent over, holding her stomach, and Naruto guessed probably cramping from all her running. He now opened both eyes and propped himself up on his hands. Her eyes were blood red, but she had a small and petite face. The structure and proportion with the coloring of her face, and as Naruto noticed a moment later, her entire body, was drawn by God himself as his most prized creation.

Naruto tried to keep his cool, "May I help you?"

"Hai… I'm looking for a boy named Sasuke Uchiha…" and she stopped to take another couple breaths. Naruto's face hardened. Sasuke. Of course, had he really thought that someone might be looking for him? Naruto closed his eyes and lay back down.

"Sorry, I don't know where he is." His reply was cold.

The girl straightened for a moment, the fell down next to him in a sitting position. Her face was bore confusion and a hint of daze. Again, Naruto opened only one eye as he felt someone sit down next to him. From his point of view, he really liked what he saw. But then again he was below her and she was only wearing a bra like top with fishnet material hanging loose around her, flowing full circle gently down to her waist. The bra was red, and so was the material. She had a back plaid skirt, mini, which fell to her hips as she hugged her knees. For shoes, she wore fantasy type high heeled boots, like something you'd see in world of warcraft, except that they were black and outline in blood red. On her hands were two arm warmers, like the things Sasuke wore, except tight to her skin, this time main part was red, outlined in black. The material came to a sharp point on the back of her hand.

'Very color coordinated,' Naruto thought.

"Um, what's your name?" she asked, then introduced herself, "I'm Akane Gin…"

"Um, name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He held back any enthusiasm he felt and kept his cold voice in a monotone.

She then turned her head to him, and smile. Her giggle resounded within his system and his heart skipped a beat. He had looked away the minute he registered what she wore and what she looked like, but now he couldn't help but look back. With an inquiring gaze he stared at her as she got up. She spoke a few words he could understand and red wind and sand enveloped around her. Akane's hair flew upward, eyes closed, as if she was in a sort of peaceful slumber. He then noticed a glowing line on her forehead. Well a line that stopped short, another line two lines slanted away from each other creating the tip of a triangle, and then the straight line kept going. Bright red it glowed. Then the red wind and sand came to a halt and disappeared. In front of him stood what looked like a normal thirteen year old school girl. She had the school uniform skirt and shirt, which was loosely fit, long sleeved with a trademark thin red silk scarf around her neck. Her skirt, now longer, was red too, and she wore normal white tennis shoes. Her eyes were brown as was her hair, which was loose.

Naruto just stared at her in shock but in response, she once again giggled.

"Naruto-kun…"

"H..huh?" he managed to get out.

"I was only kidding about Sasuke. I came to see you."

"W-Why me?" he scooted away from her.

"Because it's time you received what you've been giving. Undivided attention, love, caring, kindness…" She answered and sat back down.

"Who… who are you really?" he again scooted away from her.

"I am the guardian of time, Akane Gin. That is, when I'm transformed. In normality you can just call me Yuri," after a moment she added, "or Akane, whichever you prefer."

"I still don't get it?" Naruto looked confused and what he said was a mix of a question and statement. He couldn't decide which it would be so it ended up being both.

"You don't have to…oh…" her mouth formed into a knowing O as she realized that Naruto was scared shitless of her and even more confused.

"Let's start from the beginning…" and his memory was wiped clean.

----------------------------------------

**Well that's another chappie. Tell me if you like or no. Please review, and I hope you like the length.**

**Peace out**

**T-O-A-T-L 3**


End file.
